Find Out Yourself
by Thisfeelingxx
Summary: There's a new cast member on the set and some like her others don't. Case and Point. Lucas Grabeel. He honestly dislikes her. LucasOC, Zashley
1. Chapter 1

I do **not** own HSM or anything like that, though I do own Lucas Grabeel on the weekends. 33

A soft sun was rising over the Albuquerque Mountains causing the sky to turn into a pool of paint. Oranges, reds, pinks, blues, purples all mixed together to form what should be a post card picture. The birds were chirping and flying about. It was just over all a beautiful spring day. The cast of High School Musical was rather excited, considering the fact that the new actress was going to be introduced today. In the script she'd play the role of Bridget Linaset, another new girl who was related to the head honcho at a large production company, and everyone seems to try to be her friend. Most every one was excited except for Vanessa and Lucas. They really didn't care, though Zac and Ashley actually got to the studio an hour earlier just to meet her.

"I'm so excited! It'll be fun to have a new person on set besides you guys," Ashley Tisdale said sarcastically as she sat in the green room eating a banana.

"Yeah me too, and it's a girl…" The boy next to her inquired lifting his bushy eye brows, "A very pretty girl from the head shots I saw," Rubbing his hands together he smirked. Ashley flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a guy Zac. Where are Lucas and Vanessa? They're gonna be late… the girl will be here any minute. What's her name again?" Looking at the clock, it being nearly 7:30, she took another bite of the banana. Zac looked at her, his green eyes were doused with lack of sleep (the hotel bed wasn't comfortable at all) but he still laughed as he called him a guy.

"I'm glad you finally noticed, Ash. Only took you a year and a half… they are probably on their way in the cast van." He nodded, trying to remember the girl's name. "I think it Delilah… Delilah Cortellari. Evidently she's done a bunch of acting in Italy and Kenny met her over there where he was on vacation and immediately hired her. He told me she was perfect for the part," He shrugged his shoulders and jumped, squealing like a little girl as the door opened and Kenny stood there.

"Hey guys! She's here… Bonnie is showing her the moves to 'Live it up'," He said holding the door opened as Ashley and Zac headed out. "She's in the gym." The 47 year old kid said as he followed them out. Kenny was a character, he always let people have fun. If you were upset, or didn't like how a scene was going he'd change it up a little. He wasn't just a director… he was a friend.

'Live It Up' was the 'Stick to the Status Quo' of the sequel to High School Musical. It was a big dance number to take place at 'the school dance' in the movie.

Zac opened the door to the gym to find a girl with blonde hair, and red streaks in it. It was cut up to her shoulders, and was very choppy. Stunning blue eyes that you could see from across the room concentrated on the mirror in front of her. She wore a pair of pink cotton shorts that she used to run in and a green hoodie. She was tall, maybe an inch or two about Ashley.

Kenny put his arm in front of them so they wouldn't walk farther and interrupt the choreography.

"And kick, step, shoulder… and shoulder. Step, step, 5, 6, pump… and pump, hands up high and hand!" Bonnie said the moves as Delilah practiced them. She was a decent dancer, not the best on in the world, but she still could dance.

"Delilah-lilah!" Kenny chimed rushing over to her giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you again."

"Grazie. It is wonderful to see you again too!" Her voice held a thick Italian accent. She was born and raised in Italy. Zac and Ashley approached, Ashley was the first to offer her hand.

Kenny took the responsibility of introducing them, "Delilah, this is Ashley Tisdale. She plays Sharpay in the movie... and this is Zac Efron, he plays Troy." Delilah shook each of their hands and nodded. "There should be 2 others but they're la—." He was cut off by the gym door opening.

A blonde boy came in on a cell phone, "How exactly did you get my number?... My parents?... How did you get theirs? …. Internet? Wow… well, I'm flattered you want to talk to me but I have to work. … No, don't cry, please… I'm sorry… I'll try to call you back I promise… bye." She shut his phone and raised his eyebrows. "Wow…" He had dazzling green eyes, and a pretty face.

"Who was that?" Zac asked nodding a 'hey' to Lucas Grabeel, and giving the other girl that had entered a hug.

"These two girls from Pennsylvania… they called my parents and got my cell number. Kinda pathetic, but oddly flattering," He laughed putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you going to call them back?" Asked Zac, who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Pppfft. No." Lucas rolled his eyes until they fell on Delilah. So /she/ was the girl every one was talking about. She didn't seem so special to Lucas. "I'm Lucas Grabeel," He muttered.

"Delilah Cortellari." She offered her hand, but he didn't take the offer, just started talking to Kenny. She hesitantly took her hand away. Muttering something in Italian, she looked at the dark haired girl who was eyeing her. "Delilah Cortellari," She repeated offering her hand.

"Vanessa Hudgens," The girl replied not seeming exactly thrilled either.

A few hours later they were sitting in hair and makeup, Lucas and Delilah were. "So, are you excited to bow at my feet and beg to be my friend in the next scene?" She asked playfully as they straightened her hair, and someone put eye shadow on her big doe eyes.

"No," Lucas answered closing his eyes as they put face makeup on him.

"I'm sorry… did I do something to offend you?" Her eyebrows raised.

"What's so special about you? Why did you get the part?" He asked looking at her.

"You'll have to see for yourself." She shrugged and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a wrap on this scene!" Chimed Kenny clapping along with the rest of the crew. "Delilah, nice job, Lucas and Ashley, you too…"

Ashley and Delilah had hit it off right from the start and immediately skipped up to one another and started talking about how great each other did. Lucas slowly walked off to the director's style chair with his name embroidered onto the red fabric and opened a bottle of water taking a long good sip. 20 takes of going "Sharpay! Is that Bridget Linaset?! Jeff Linaset's daughter?!" wasn't exactly fun. Besides, the new girl reminded him of an annoying little amateur inexperienced nobody.

The shaggy haired Zac came up to him, in costume for a basketball scene that was coming up, "Hey man, what's up with you?"

"I don't want to fu-…" He wasn't going to cuss infront of all the extras and crew, he wasn't that disrespectful at the moment, "I don't want to talk about it." He said through gritted teeth and re-capped his water bottle. His hands roused up his long blonde hair as he glared at his friend, "Don't ask again."

Zac threw his hands up in surrender, "Woah, down tiger, I was just asking a simple question. How's Sarah?" He asked about the other's girlfriend who Lucas had informed him that he was going to propose to. Afterall, Lucas was 22 and old enough to do whatever he wanted.

"I said I don't want to talk about it…" He spat, shoving past Zac to go get his makeup re-touched. It appeared Zac touched a nerve on the whole Sarah subject. Massaging his shoulder, he watched him and knitted his eyebrows together.

Delilah had been talking to the camera operator when she, too, was rudely shoved by Lucas, knocking her into the camera. Luckily, nothing broke but she glared after Lucas and stomped after him. The Italian spice in her wasn't going to let him get away with being rude to her. "Scuzi, Che ho fatto a lei, la testa di dick?" She spouted off in Italian, her hands on her hips.

He glanced back at her with blue eyes and rolled them, "I have /no/ idea what you just said but… same to you!" He snapped and entered his dressing room attempting to slam the door in her face, but she put her arms up to stop the wood from closing.

"You know, Kenny told me you were much nicer than you are. And I've barely said three words to you since I got here and you're treating me like shit." She shoved the door open with unexpected force and stomped in, sitting in /his/ chair. "Now you tell me what's wrong with me, or I'll quit the movie."

No matter how tempting that sounded, he knew that Kenny would kill him if she quit because he decided to be rude. Though, he wasn't one to lie or criticize people too much… Sighing exasperatedly he grabbed her arm and tugged her out of his chair, and then sat down. "You're ugly," lie ,"You can't dance," lie, "And you're a terrible actress." Lie. She wasn't any of those things. Way to go Lucas, just totally change your personality because of one argument with your girlfriend. Okay, well, big argument, with your ex girlfriend. Luckily, he didn't let this fight make him break his character; Kenny would have his hide if he got out of character during a take because he said something that reminded himself of Sarah.

"Oh." Delilah said quietly, in a high pitched squeak, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Lucas." She sighed and turned around heading for the door.

Usually Lucas would have apologized but he just couldn't. He felt sorry for saying such mean things, though he was stubborn, and wouldn't admit it.

Ashley, Vanessa, and Zac had their ears to the door and quickly stepped back when the girl walked out, attempting to pretend that they weren't doing anything. Delilah just stalked past them and her new blonde haired friend followed her. "Delilah, wait up… do you want me to kick him where it hurts? He deserves it."

Ashley stepped in front of Delilah so she couldn't go any further. "How about we go out tonight, go clubbing?" Ashley suggested and Delilah grinned, nodding.


End file.
